The present invention relates to currency exchange trading systems, and, more particularly, to a system and method for efficiently conducting forward exchange and currency forwards between interconnected currency trading systems.
Currency brokers and traders engaging in foreign currency exchanges and forwards typically operation with limited knowledge of the counterparties in the transaction. For example, instability in financial markets and fluctuations in exchange rates have made various countries, currencies, and financial institutions greater risks for foreign currency exchanges.
A need exists for an automated currency exchange trading system which increases the information on counterparties, including potential risks, prior to initiating trades.
In addition, the sheer volume of financial information to traders has generally increased, such that traders may spend inordinate time selecting among counterparties and orders which may include excessive risk.
A need exists for an automated currency exchange trading system which blocks the display of selected counterparties and orders having excessive risk levels.